Ever After Academy: A School of Monsters (SYOC)
by dualitydisorder
Summary: Takes place three years before the start of canon. Jackeline Spriggans, a woman with ambition and a lot of enemies, has started her own preparatory academy on the outskirts of Vale. What does this woman want? and what's with her hatred of Signal? Whatever that reason is every single kingdom is being dragged into it! Will you become one of Ever After's Monsters? SYOC


Prologue: Headmaster Jackeline Spriggans

"So when were you going to tell me that you broke your promise?" Said Jackie

"I didn't make you any promise!" replied Taiyang, "we haven't even talked since-, Ok you can NOT be talking about that! We were kids."

"And here I thought Xiao Long's never break promises." Jackie said with melodramatic tears in her eyes.

"That's not fair!" Taiyang yelled his sunlight blonde hair bobbing about as he erratic shook his head.

"And, neither is breaking your promise. You promised I would get to teach one of your kids, but then you send Yang and now Ruby off to SIGNAL OF ALL PLACES!" Jackie's Voice raising to match Mr. Xiao Long's, "YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT SIGNAL!"

"Look I'm sorry, OK! What do you want me to do? Un-Expel you?! Go back in time and fix everything?! I can't just take Ruby out of Signal. She already has a hard time making friends, and you're going to ask her to start all over again? That would break her heart." Taiyang looked ready to explode but then again so did Jackie. Neither of them noticed when they had suddenly gotten so close to each other, faces almost touching. Then suddenly Jackeline got a look on her face, one that Taiyang knew all too well. Whatever was about to come out of her plump lips would be absolutely evil.

"You're right."

"No way! I'm not about to - …. What?"

"You're absolutely right. I'm not cruel enough to pull Ruby all the way across Vale, away from her friends and family; away from her _loving_ father.", The way she said "loving" made Taiyang shiver, but he couldn't tell if it were a good or bad thing., "But you did promise to let me teach one of your children…"

"What are you going on about?" Taiyang said his voice a bit higher than normal.

"So there's only one way to solve this problem. You're going to have another baby…with me." Jackeline leaned forward, sensually tracing her hand over his chest.

"WHAT?!" There was no way she just said that.

"Well you've proven to be a good father, and of course I would be a dedicated mother." Jackie somehow managed to get even closer her body pressed flush against his.

"THa-THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Taiyang's voice cracked and he would never admit it, nope, him? No way.

Then Taiyang heard a voice that made his blood turn to ice. "Dad? What's going on? Why are you yelling?" Young twelve- year- old Ruby Rose walked into the kitchen wearing her pajamas with the Beowolf print, being followed by fourteen-year-old Yang Xiao Long in her blue boy shorts and hoodie. Taiyang turned pale.

'This is it', he thought, 'this is how I actually die.'

Ruby and Yang looked up with wide eyes to see a young tawny skinned woman in a lover's embrace with their father. She wasn't tall, maybe five foot six without her heels to make her seem taller. Her curves however were prominent, and from the way she dressed she knew that and was proud of it. Her blue jeans were tight and hugged her warmly, her beige lace up sweater which was once tied closed was now loosened to expose her cleavage (the laces themselves were suspiciously found in Taiyang's Hands). Their eyes looked up in unison to see a softly curved and innocent looking face (well… it would be innocent if it weren't for her flushed cheeks and mischievous smirk).Her hair was in a curly bob, her lips painted pink, and her eyes shimmering grey. She was beautiful… So why was she with their dad?

"Umm…who are-", Ruby started to speak but was interrupted by her more boisterous sister, "What are you doing with our dad?!"

"Yang, this is Jackeline Spriggans and-", Taiyang started but was once again verbally manhandled by Jackie "Your Papa promised me a child."

"WHAT?!" screamed Yang, her hair bursting into flames.

"EWW" retched Ruby Hiding her mouth and red cheeks in her hands.

There was only one way for this to end. Pure. Fucking. Chaos. With Yang's Yanger tm being stoked by Jackie's blunt and only partially untrue comments, and Ruby's innocent questions being poorly answered by their stuttering father who was busy fighting off said Yanger tm, the result was a completely destroyed kitchen.

"OK EVERYONE OUT!" Taiyang Xiao Long finally put his foot down.

The three women scrambled out into the living room, while Taiyang angrily cleaned the kitchen. How dare that woman come in here and wreck his house like that. Mislead his Daughters like that. She's probably in the living room poisoning their minds right no-

Alone.

In the living room.

With Ruby….SHIT!

Taiyang came into the living room to see something he would ever see again. His Daughters, not just Yang, both of them…Having girl talk with Jackeline Spriggans, "Crazy Cracker Jack Spriggans".

"Yang you're a growing young girl, and let me tell you clothes for girls in our sizes are either really baggy and unflattering or dripping in sex. Most boys are gonna stare no matter which way you dress. I'd rather be proud of my body then let some withered old housewife make me ashamed of being more desirable then her. It's not your fault if some boy can't keep it in his pants." Taiyang overheard Jackie say to Yang holding her hands. It was a well thought out sentiment but-

"Did you have to say it like that?" Ruby said making an odd face that Taiyang had never seen her make before. "That's not very lady-like."

'That's my girl!' Thought Ruby's poor weak-hearted father

"Lady-like? HA!" Jackie's face made a contemptuous face though it wasn't pointed at Ruby, it was more like she was remembering something, "'Lady-Like' and 'Manly' don't really exist that's just stuff old codgers use to make everyone act the same. The most stupid part is that it changes every few years! A couple years ago it was manly to cry and cling to your mother because it showed you were a family man, High heels were originally made for butchers so they didn't step in blood. And in the time before the kingdoms it was 'manly' to be bisexual, because it showed you were adaptable. Don't put too much faith in 'lady-like'. They only made that up to sell you expensive pants with no pockets so they could push an even more expensive purse." Jackie's rant absorbed by Ruby and yang like a sponge in water, Jackie's face took on a softer tone. "But I'll admit what I said was kinda vulgar, but that's what works for me. You don't have to follow my example, you're much cuter the way you are." Jackie ended her rant by giving ruby a hug.

Taiyang thought it odd that his little ruby warmed up to someone so quickly. She's normally really shy. A small smile worked its way onto his face as Ruby, Yang and Jackie's little powwow continued. She would talk to them about anything and everything, even things that they had never told him (which hurt a bit but everyone keeps something from their parents, right?) He was actually really happy to learn that Ruby's hormones hadn't turned on yet and she wasn't boy crazy, he was not as happy to learn yang was experimenting with dating more than one person. Jackie would give her opinion but really urged them to be themselves and make their own decisions. It was surprisingly mature of her. The more he listened though the more he felt bad, he was violating their privacy way more than he had right to as a parent. So he took a deep breath and entered the room.

Of course Jackie was the first to notice. She gave a well-staged pout and looked looked at the head of the household wit slightly watering eyes, "I explained everything, ok? They know it was just a joke. I'll even pay for the damages. Can you forgive me, Ta-Ya?"

"Ta-Ya?" The two girls said in unison, curiosity in and playfulness in their eyes (though more so Yang than Ruby).

"You never told them your nickname, Ta-Ya?" Jackie said a knowing smile on her face, "well that makes sense considering what happened back then." Jackie's mouth was covered by Taiyang faster than she could blink.

"Let's not talk about that. I mean it's getting pretty late and the girls should be going to bed." Smug smile remained firmly in place, "and you should be going home too" then deflated

"But Ta-Ya! I didn't even get to do what I came here for." She pouted childishly, Ruby giggled but then a thoughtful look came over her face.

"Why DID you come here?" In this moment Ms. Jackie disappeared and in her place was Jackeline Spriggans. She glided over to the armchair (Taiyang's armchair) and sat down in a pose reminiscent of Headmaster Ozpin.

"Yang Xiao Long, Age: fourteen, Reinforcement type semblance, combat efficiency rating in the eighty-ninth percentile, special notes for volatile temperament. You're quite an asset." Jackie turned to the younger sister and continued, "Ruby Rose, Age: twelve, Speculated inertia increasing semblance, combat efficiency rating suspected to be in the range of seventy to eighty-five percent. Special notes for withdrawn and avoidant nature. You also have much to be proud of."

"As you know my name is Jackeline Spriggans, but I am also headmaster of my own academy on the outskirts of Vale. I came here not just as an old acquaintance of your father's but as a representative of Ever After Academy. While this is a jarring announcement I do want you to consider the possibility of transferring to my academy next year. We have state-of- the-art facilities, in a prime beachside location with a staff I've handpicked from the strongest available geniuses of their craft to turn the student body into the most powerful hunters in history."

"Beachside?!" exclaimed the yellow one excitedly

"Outskirts of Vale?" mumbled the red one forlornly

"I understand it is a distance away from patch but this is a great opportunity for the both of us-"

"I can't. I'm sorry but I don't want to leave my friends behind. Besides Uncle Qrow promised to tutor me in his weapon style, I can't turn my back on that."

"If Ruby's not going then I'm not either. I've got to protect my baby sis after all."

"Yaaaaaaaannnnnnng!"

Jackie was a bit put off, she didn't expect them to accept but they could have thought about it a bit more first. As such she was unable to keep up her business-like façade. "Fine!" she pouted, puffing her cheeks, "but you're missing out! If you ever change your mind I left my business card in your father's back pocket." Jackie tightened the laces on her sweater and walked toward the door. With one last look at the Xiao Long-Rose family she said, "Ta-Ya, our old academy is having a class reunion soon. I expect you to be there. Think of it as a way to make up for that child you owe me."

After Jackeline left the scene Taiyang was bombarded by questions. Poor guy just couldn't catch a break today. He promised in the morning that he would tell his family about his academy days, and most importantly he was going to tell them about his most eccentric classmate, Jackeline "Cracker Jack" Spriggans.

 **OK! That's a wrap! It's been a while since I wrote for this site so I'm a bit out of the loop. This is an SYOC Story that I've been thought crafting for a while because I'm interested in the RWBYverse as a whole. I don't like infringing upon canon which is why this story takes place during Ruby's first year at signal but also in a completely separate location. While the events that will lead up to canon do make waves I do plan on very little interaction with the canon early in the story. Though that says very little about later.**

 **Jackie is my own OC, of course. I hope she doesn't seem too much, but I wanted to establish her personality as mischievous and free spirited right away. She is a big influence in the story but don't expect her to be there every chapter because I want this to be as much about your characters as it is about mine.**

 **Ok so here's the form and its rules, but make note that I don't just want students. I want Students, teachers, drop outs, criminals, and shopkeepers, anything interesting that would add to the atmosphere. I'm not gonna lie some characters will get more "screen time" than others, but I will do my best to make the OC in question have their role in the story feel satisfying.**

 **Rules:**

 **I'm only accepting characters by PM with the subject "All for Ever After SYOC: OC NAME HERE". I'm sorry if you're a guest but them's the brakes.**

 **No Mary Sues. If I feel your OC doesn't fit the scale I'm going for then I will tell you and give you a chance to change things but I do not abide by Sues. I may ban certain semblance types to help with this**

 **Put "and they lived happily in Ever After" in your submission somewhere so I know you read these rules**

 **You can send as many OCs as you would like but I may ask you to slow down if you are overwhelming me**

 **Don't get salty if your OC isn't chosen or isn't written into the next chapter immediately.**

 **Have fun (cheesy I know) but you can make your character almost any way you want. Don't be afraid to be different or weird. I play dungeons and dragons so I know I've probably heard weirder.**

 **Form:**

 **Name: It doesn't have to be a color or be based on something, but having a meaning to your name would be nice.**

 **Nickname/Alias: this is completely optional, don't feel the need to tack one on if it wouldn't make sense to.**

 **Age: I'll accept any age where they can function as a human being, I'll accept 60 year old students and 13 year old teachers as long as the character's good.**

 **Species: Human, Faunus, android (if you do make an android though you have to explain why and how they're here, and who made them)**

 **Gender: If it's a non-binary one please explain it to me as I'm not the most educated on that subject.**

 **Occupation: Student, Teacher, Criminal, Hunter, Shop owner, etc. simple one or two word answer will do.**

 **Background: The history of the character. While I do want detail I don't need their memoirs, just the things that make them the character they are and the things that you want made clear in the story.**

 **Personality: If you impress me here then you are golden. Detail and care are key**

 **Weapon name and description: Skip this if our character doesn't have one or use one. If they do have one then done just tell me what it is, describe what it looks like, how it feels to your character, what materials it's made of, etc. Did they make it themselves? How do they use it?**

 **Semblance and Aura color: Banned semblances are time manipulation, power negation, and instant kill powers. Don't be afraid to be unique, your OC doesn't have to have a constantly available semblance like ruby or Weiss, they can have a conditional on like Nora, or maybe they don't know what it is yet like Jaune. Do be specific here on how they can and can't use their semblance.**

 **Battle Style: a description on how they prefer to throw down. Please have some sort of description even if your character doesn't fight, describe if they run away or lock up in fear or if they pick up a makeshift weapon. If you want to name a martial art or a modern fighting style then go ahead but I still want a description on how they use the style if that makes sense. I don't want to accept too many of the same type of fighter, so try to make them stand out in some way.**

 **Fears: this is optional but if they do have a fear how to they react when confronted by it. How detrimental is it? Can they ignore it or not?**

 **Likes and hobbies:**

 **Dislikes and pet peeves:**

 **Hates: things your character can not stand and how they react to it.**

 **Quotes: help me understand the character by writing a line they would say. Im limiting quotes to three**

 **Appearance: I like knowing the character before knowing what they look like. That's why it's so far down this form. Do remember that detail and care are key.**

 **Stats: stats go from 1 to 10 with 1 being physically inept or impaired and 10 being in the top percentage on remnant. Average is about a 4.**

 **Strength:**

 **Dexterity:**

 **Agility:**

 **Endurance:**

 **Willpower:**

 **Resourcefulness:**

 **How likely are they to lead?:**

 **How well do they work with others?:**

 **Do they have any contacts or resources that they can call upon?: (a gang that owes them a favor, Or a trust fund from a rich parent, maybe a friend who gets them rare weapon parts, something like that)**

 **Theme: this is once again optional. But if you have a song that would fit them, here's where you put it.**

 **Emblem: this is optional but if you list one then tell me how the character uses it. Is it a belt buckle? A patch? A symbol on a calling card left after battles?**

 **Romance and Sexuality: unless you don't want romance for your character at all this is not just a simple yes or no. I want to know what kind of person our character your character is interested in, if any. Are they looking for love? A one night stand? Do they date multiple people? Are they only out for sex? Do mention if you want me to pair them with another OC you've submitted or if you are ok with me playing matchmaker with someone else's OC. And I'm sorry, but as much as Jackie flirted with Taiyang I'm not doing any canon character shipping unless there is an overwhelming call for it in the reviews.**

 **Anything I missed that you want to mention:**

 **Ok that's the form. I don't have a particular time limit on this project so if you have any questions just ask by pm. I plan on trying to get a chapter done every two weeks, if I can't manage that then atleast one a month. Kick my ass in the reviews if I don't keep up.**

 **No Taiyang's were harmed in the making of this chapter… except one.**

 **Later,**

 **Dualitydisorder.**


End file.
